Despues de la batalla
by Zhines-1984
Summary: Un fic de un capitulo, Harry decide Irse despues de la batalla, ¿quien ira con el? H


Nota: esta historia me pertenece a mi Adriana Sulbaran, pero estoy usando la cuenta de mi hermana HedwigLLC.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA  
Por AdrianaSulbaran - La Hermana de HedwigLLC

Había pasado una semana desde que el mago más famoso del mundo Harry Potter, había derrotado a su peor enemigo Tom Riddle mejor conocido como Voldemort. Al fin se había cumplido la profecía que había sido hecha 20 años atrás. Así que como he de suponerse todo el mundo mágico lo celebraba, de hecho en el Gran Salón del Castillo de Hogwarts, se estaba llevando a cabo una grandiosa celebración a nombre del héroe que los había librado del señor Tenebroso.

- Por Favor Atención todos – dijo Albus Dumbledore – bueno, para empezar quiero hacer un brindis por tres personas, tres personas que han hecho mucho por todos nosotros, por su puesto que estoy hablando de Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, - levanto su copa, al igual que todos los demás – a su Salud

- ¡SALUD! - exclamaron todos

Después de un rato en la fiesta, Harry fue pasando por todas las mesas, y abrazando a todos y cada uno de sus amigos, hasta que finalmente llego a la mesa de su mejor amigo

- Ron – dijo abrazándolo - sabes que te aprecio mucho y te quiero como el hermano que nunca tuve, y déjame decirte que te deseo la mejor de las suertes

- Pero Harry que dices – dijo el extrañado – es como si te estuvieras despidiendo

- No, nada que ver es simplemente que quiero expresar mis sentimientos hacia los demás, por cierto donde esta Hermione

- No se, la vi hace rato hablando con Luna, por cierto por que no le demuestras tus sentimientos – dijo con una sonrisa picara

- No – se había puesto notablemente nervioso con eso, así que cambio de tema - si la ves, dile que ella es muy especial para mi, y que la quiero mucho, por favor

- Harry y por que no se lo dices tu mismo

- Por favor díselo

- Esta bien, yo se lo digo – dijo con voz cansina Ron

- Ok, ya vengo, voy al baño

- Si, pero no te tardes mucho – le grito cuando ya iba en la puerta, Harry se detuvo un momento, volteo en donde estaban todos los sobrevivientes de la guerra, y les vio por ultima vez.

- Es mejor que no estuvieras aquí – murmuro para si mismo

Harry no fue hacia el baño, ni mucho menos; se dirigió hacia la torre más alta del castillo, en donde lo aguardaba un fiel y leal amigo

- Hola Buckbeak – dijo acariciando el fino pelaje del animal – estas listo para el viaje

- Y, ¿a donde crees que vas? – dijo una voz muy conocida para el

- No deberías estar en la fiesta – dijo el dándose la vuelta

- ¿Y que me dices de ti?, pues la fiesta es en tu honor Harry

- Hermione, sabes tan bien como yo, que después de lo que paso, mi vida se hará mas insoportable, no dejaran de acosarme, será peor que antes, y yo quiero una vida tranquila, alejada de todo, y de todos

- Lo se, y te entiendo, pero no puedo creer que te fueras sin ni siquiera, despedirte, ni siquiera un adiós, a caso no importo – dijo ella dejando salir unas lagrimas

- Claro que si – dijo acercándose a ella y secando sus lagrimas con sus dedos – haz lo que sea, pero no llores por mi

- Entonces no hagas que llore por ti – dijo ella mirándolo a sus ojos verdes, el no dijo nada

- Yo quiero una vida tranquila, y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo - termino ella

Harry no supo como, pero de un momento a otro estaba compartiendo su boca con la que una vez fue su mejor amiga, empezó suave como la brisa y luego se transformó en volcán, dejando salir los sentimientos, que solo se habían expresado a través de las miradas

- Yo también quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo – le dijo el, al oído, sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, ella solo sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, y se unieron en un gran abrazo. Luego ella trajo todas sus cosas con un hechizo convocador y las redujo para poder llevarlas

- ¿Estas lista?, ¿seguro que quieres hacer esto?

- Nunca he estado mas segura en mi vida – luego de eso Harry la subió al lomo de Buckbeak y luego monto detrás de ella, tomado las riendas y abrazándola a la vez; antes de remontar el vuelo miraron por ultima vez el castillo que les dio tantas alegrías y penas, para luego comenzar una carrera y remontar el vuelo hacia una nueva vida

- Hasta siempre mis queridos amigos – dijo murmurando Ron Weasley con lagrimas en los ojos y viendo como ellos desaparecían a la luz de la luna…

FIN

bueno espero que les agrade, y espero sus reviews


End file.
